


He’s always got her back

by messy_moodboard



Category: FBI (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, OA is so protective it’s very soft, and I need the angst, i just miss them, sorry if it sucks, this is probably trash, what I want to happen in season 3
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:53:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26136838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/messy_moodboard/pseuds/messy_moodboard
Summary: It had been exactly 6 weeks since Maggie left when OA’s heart stopped. If anyone asked later he would say it felt like he couldn’t breathe, but simultaneously he could feel the weight of his heart pumping in his head, and it drowned everything else out. He’s pretty sure he can see people looking at him in the corner of his eyes and Jubal’s lips seem to be moving but all he can hear is his heart, and all he can see is the fear in his partner’s eyes. He can’t look away.
Relationships: Maggie Bell & OA Zidan, Maggie Bell/OA Zidan
Comments: 7
Kudos: 36





	He’s always got her back

It had been exactly 6 weeks since Maggie left when OA’s heart stopped. If anyone asked later he would say it felt like he couldn’t breathe, but simultaneously he could feel the weight of his heart pumping in his head, and it drowned everything else out. He’s pretty sure he can see people looking at him in the corner of his eyes and Jubal’s lips seem to be moving but all he can hear is his heart, and all he can see is the fear in his partner’s eyes. He can’t look away. 

————

It was a normal morning for OA, waking up alone since his break up with Mona and heading to work with less and less enthusiasm each day. He missed his partner. Now more than ever. Sure he hung out with Kristen and Scola after work sometimes but it was never enough to fully silence the voice in his head that made completely irrelevant comments; like “Maggie would have laughed so hard at that” and “THIS is why she never lets you drive, she would be glaring at you so hard right now.”

Something about Jubal’s face when he walked into the office put him on guard - it wasn’t until he said the words “one of our own is missing” that he understood why. 

“Last night agents lost contact with undercover Special Agent Maggie Bell. When her handler looked into why she missed her weekly check-in, they found her apartment tossed and signs of a struggle.”

Jubal paused here, looking at OA as though he was concerned about what his reaction would be to his next comment. 

“All we have so far is some footage from the security feed outside her apartment. Agent Bell can be seen leaving her place with a man pointing a gun at her back, forcing her into a black van.”

OA watches as the video pops up on the big screen. He almost releases a breath at the sight of his partner. He hasn’t seen her in 6 weeks, and his first thought is she looks good, all things considered. Her hair’s down, which he’s always secretly preferred, and if he didn’t know any better he’d think she was in complete control of the situation. She’s wearing black jeans and a deep blue jumper - he’s only seen her in that once before, late at night at her apartment, watching a movie to take their minds off of a case. His relief is short-lived however, his blood boiling at what he sees next. A large man appears behind her, dressed in black jeans and a black t-shirt, tattoos on every inch of exposed arm. His stubble only adds to the fierce look in his eyes as he shoves Maggie down the stairs. 

She doesn’t put up a fight, and he thinks she may have a limp in her left leg. The only thing she does do is look directly into the camera just for a moment, letting her eyes reveal every inch of truth without the man behind her knowing. She’s scared. He’s never seen her so scared. OA feels as though she’s staring directly at him, pleading for him to come and help her. She needs her partner. 

There is silence. At least, that’s what OA hears. Nothing but blood rushing through his ears. Maybe people are speaking. Maybe people are trying to calm him down. He doesn’t care. That look in his partners eyes, in his best friends eyes, eyes that are normally so full of love and laughter, even when she’s irritated with him, is haunting. Her brown honey-like iris’ aren’t glowing with joy or with empathy. Simply fear. 

OA sees red.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this is okay <3  
> I wanna keep writing for this but who knows if I’ll find the inspiration


End file.
